Last night On Earth
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Zoey thought that the party was her mission, now she learns that theres another part to this mission, a part that she is reluctant to play a part in.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you possitive about this?" "I'm sure, sire, please trust me, this is going to really boost your popularity, with our people and these people as well." "Ha, I understand that, but...will they agree to this?" "Well, there is only one way to find out isn't there?" "I suppose your right, now who will my bodyguard be?" "I have chosen a lovely young lady, who is souly dedicated to protecting you sire." "Ah, wonderful, when shall I meet this young lady?" "Tomorrow at the conference." "Good."

A man stood and walked over to his window. "Hm, I certainly hope all goes well." "As do I sire." "These people, the Cyniclons, they seem to be just like us humans, only thing that is different is that they have super strength, long ears, and cat-like golden eyes." The man sighed and took up a piece of paper that held the words of his speech upon it.

"Will, there is something I am going to do." "What is that sire?" "I am getting older and I have yet to produce an heir, and I am not interested in any women. Also I'm nearly 80." "Yes, I realize that sire," "What I'm trying to say is that the young person that we send up there...when the time comes and I do die, they will become ruler of our counrty." "What! Sire! Are you certain thats what you want!" "Yes, yes it is Will." "Who do you have in mind sire?" "The young lady who you've chosen for me, she shall be the one to go with them Friday, and after, she shall rule our counrty." "A...a woman sire! Why not a young man?" "Will, will, my dear man, women are so much more able to interact with and they have what we men do not. They have hearts." "I see..." "Women are sensitive. They are caring and loving and they know what is the right thing to do. Yes, a woman is the best person to send up there. End of story." "Yes sire."

"Now, William, we must figure out what our guests eat and what to prepare for them for tomorrow." "Yes, well, I have found a lady, the same lady actually who has been in very close contact with these people. Allow me to show you what our city's trafic camera caught on camera?" "Of course, if it will assist us in this situation." "Oh, it shall." The man clicked a button on a remote.

The video begins to play.

A young girl is walking down the street and looking somewhat happy. A puffy things starts shouting out "Alien alert! Alien alert!" The girl takes hold of the thing and sighs, "What are you talking about? There aren't any aliens here..." She says, then has something dropped on her head.

"What the! Whats going on...mmm!" She is cut off as a set of lips press against hers. her eyes go wide and and blushes.

The kiss ends and the girl can see that the one who kissed her has long ears, golden cat-like eyes and green hair. She also sees that its a boy.

"I see, now that is very close contact." "Yes, and there are other videos that show her and him having much more contact." "Perfect girl then,go find her and ask her in private if she knows what Cyniclons eat. If she asks why, say its for research to trap them." "Very good sire. I shall go and return in a hurry...hm? Sire? Is there something wrong?" The elderly man sighed as he looked at the young girl.

"She...she is perfect in so many aspects, perfect to rule over our country." "Of course sire." The man, Will left the room as the other man, cntinued watching the video. "I hope I know what I am doing...siding with them that is."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Welcome to cafe mew mew, may I take you order?" "Course, you can cutie...ow...ow...ow!" "Ha, when are you going to learn!" "Ow...ow! come on! This hurts you know!" A woman sighed, as she led her customer outside.

"Okay! For one, you can't come here! Not to the cafe!" "Why not?" "Hm, let me think...give you one guess." "Okay, so I'm an alien, so?" "Dren! What do you mena by so? You came into the cafe, the Mew mew H.Q! Are you crazy?" "Yep! I'm crazy!" The man wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and held her tightly "I'm crazy in love." Blush crept onto the girl's cheeks.

"Dren...stop..." "No." He said as he nuzzled her neck. "I don't want to." "Well I want you to stop! Now stop!" "Hmph! Fine." "Stay here, same as before?" "Uh huh." "Be right back, and again, stay put." "Hmph."

The girl rushed back inside and to the back. "Same customer?" "You know it," "Why can't he come in like the rest?" "He...ah...he's clastaphobic." "Ah, well that explains it, here you go." "Thanks." She went back outside only she was unable to find the man.

"ARGH! I told him to...YAAAAHHH!" Two arms grasped her around the waist. "Hey honey," "Dren! I could kick you right now!" "Sorry," "Here, enjoy...hey!" He held her tightly in his grasp and kissed her quickly. "Thanks kitten." "Ah...yeah, whatever, oh, by the way, the others may have been fooled by the hat, but not me, k, so try a better disguise next time k." "Thanks for the info, and I sure will." The man disappeared and the girl went back inside, just as a large black limo pulled up to the doors of the cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Dren!" _Shouted a woman, as the doors opened, and a young man entered. "Yes mother?" _"I...where on Earth did you get that get up?"_ "Ah..." _"Anyway, I want you to be prim and proper tomorrow evening." _"Okay, why?" _"Japan's emperor is having us over for a special meeting. While we're there I want you young man to be on your best behaviour, understand?" _"Ofo course, mother, but I am of course always behaving myself..." _"Ha, ha, ha, oh, son, now that is a good one. Now, there will be a young lady there that the emperor has allowed to be there, you are to be her escort, understand." _The boy sighed and nodded, "Yeah, sure, why not, the girl I like would never allow me to escort her anywhere." The woman set a hand on her son's shoulder, _"Son, there will come a day when the girl you love the most will become yours, do not worry." _"You know, I sure hope your telepathy works this time, I'm crazy about this girl..." _"Ah, yes, is this the girl you turned on Deep Blue for?" _"Ah...now mother, that was only to help ourselves as well, Deep Blue only wanted to use us!" _"I understand and I am proud that you and the others learned this and stopped what he was making you do, though, I did not like the fact that you took that sword the way you did, that no mother likes to hear about, now go and get some sleep, you have a very big day tomorrow." _"Yes mother." The boy bowed and left the room

"ARGH!" "Whatever is your problem Dren?" "My problem is that I have to be stuck in a room surrouded by humans tomorrow and I have to escort a woman who is not Zoey to that event as well tomorrow! Thats my problem." "Oh, I see, well, good luck with that." "Well, you were no help at all." "I find it best not to even think about involving myself with that royal buisness, sorry." "Yeah, right."

"Zoey, this is William Bane, he needs to speak with you." "Oh? Okay, Elliot, I'm using your office." "My...hold on..." "Please Eli?" "Ah, fine and stop calling me that." "Thanks Eli." Zoey led the man into the Elliot's office.

"Alright now, miss momomiya," "Yes?" "Do you know what kind of things Cyniclons eat?" Zoey went wide eyed at the question. "Wha...what did you..." "I know that you keep in very close contact with them, so you do know what they would eat right?" "Ah...sure...but why?" "You have been requested to attend a grand party, that our dear emperor is holding for some very special guests, who just happen to be, Cyniclons." "What! Why me?" "You are kind and you seem to be very close to them, due to some camera shots of you and one of them, so, you are to come to the palace at exactly 9am tomorrow, so that we can prepare you for the party. Oh and you shall be escorted by the young prince of the Cyniclons, you lucky girl." "Ah...wait a minute..." "Well, if you could write down the things that you know for sure they eat, that would be very helpful." "Ah...of course, one moment."

Zoey took out a pen and piece of paper and started writting down some things that Dren said he loved eating, that she of course had, had to make, or else he'd have made his pressence known to her parents and that would have been difficult to explain. She finished by adding the special order that he ordered from her each day.

"Here you go, these are some of the things that I was told they can eat and it wont make them sick that I promise." "Good, thank you very much miss Momomiya, I shall have a limo come and pick you up at 8am tomorrow morning. Have a lovely day. See you tomorrow bright and early." Zoey nodded as the man left the cafe, a coffee in his hand.

"So, who was that?" "Some guy that wanted to know somethings, that I am not allowed to tell to anyone, sorry, oh and don't try to get me to tell you, okay, time to get back to work, bye, bye." Zoey went back out to the front of the cafe and started serving customers.

"Well, that was strange, she'd at least tell us something." "True, but that was 3 years ago, maybe she's decided that if it is something very inmportant then she can tell us, but this obviously wasn't anything like that." "Yeah, I guess you're right...hey, why havent we seen her and Mark together?" "Oh, didn't you know? Mark is in Antartica studying the penguins." "Ah, I see, whats going on with their relationship though?" "That none of us know, but that boy that has been coming around the cafe each day of about 3 months, now seems to be smitten with her, and her smitten with him." "Ah...anyone know who he is?" "Nope." "I heard him call her kitten one day." Kiki said as she headed out to the front to wait tables.

"Okay, there is only one guy that we know of that calls Zoey kitten." "Yeah, but its weird, why would she be so nice to him? Maybe the guy is someone else." "Ha, you're probably right, again, now back to work."

"Ha! What a day, first I had to make sure no one found out about Dren, then that Will guy says that I have to go to the palace at 8am, ha, man! I thought things were going to be much simpiler now, that all those troubles back then are over...ha, being a normal girl is way harder now." Zoey sighed as she walked up the front steps of her very own house.

She'd decided to move out of her parent's house and had convinced Elliot to give her a raise at the cafe, and now she had her very own house, complete with lovely garden and everything. Course she was renting the place, but within fourteen months the whole place would be her's.

She slipped into the kitchen and and took out tw drinks, like she normally did now, anyway. "Hm...wish I could invite one of the girls to come to the party, but...they'd all make a big scene about the Cyniclons being there and then I'd never heard the end of it."

Zoey sat down on her couch and sighed, then thought of the perfect person to go with her. She put the drinks away and hurried back to the cafe.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Kiki!" "Hm? Hey Zoey, I thought you'd left?" "I did but I came back to ask you something." "What?" "Well, I'm going to this really cool party tomorrow," "Cool," "So?" "So what?" "I'm allowed to bring a guest, wanna come?" "Really! You want me to come!" "Mhm," "Why?" "Well first off I'd just really love it if you came and second, so would a young friend of mine." "Huh? Okay!" "Great!" Zoey smiled "Be at my house at...7pm tonight." "Huh?" "We have to be there for 9am." "Oh, okay." Zoey suddenly thought of something, "Hm...say, how about we switch." "Switch? Switch what?" "Instead of you staying at my place, I'll saty at yours." "Oh." "That way there are no worries with your brothers and sister." "Yeah! That'd be really cool." "Okay then, see you at 7pm." "See you then...formal or no?" "Formal, we're going to the palace." "Whoa! Thats cool! Okay, see you then." Zoey smiled as she headed back home. "Ha...hee, hee," She giggled, "Time to play match-maker."

Zoey was just walking down the road, when a car pulled uo beside her. "Hm?" "Miss, Zoey," "Hm? Oh, het Mr..." "Forget that, I need to talk a bit more with you." "Oh, alright." "Please get in and I'll explain." "Okay." Zoey got in the car and they drove off.

"Dren, I hear you get to escort a human...luck...whoa!" Tarb looked around a thuroughly trashed room. "Ah...Dren?" "What?" "Whoa! Attack of the clothing monster!" "Ha, ha, very funny!" Dren sighed, tossing the clothes to the side.

"Man! What happened here?" "Well, I got mad, threw something at the closet and the next thing I know I'm covered in clothes and the closet is busted." "Sounds like you got some bad news." "Well...lets just say that tomorrow, the 'prince' has to meet and escort a human girl, of the emperor's choice to his party tomorrow night." "Huh...sounds 'bad'" "It is when I'm in love with Zoey!" "Hm...how about this then, the emperor has no clue what the 'prince' looks like right?" "No," "Good, then go and meet this girl as a loyal soldier to the 'prince'" "Hm...that may just work." "Good, now you may want to clean up, unless you'd like you mom to go all freaky on you." "Yeah, ah, no. That would not be a good thing." "So?" "Hm?" "How clean is **her** room?" "Surprisingly very clean...you mean Zoey right?" "Duh!" "Yeah, very clean, cleaner then it used to be." "Pink?" "Yeah, but its much better now, before it used to be too pink." "How bright?" "Bright, but hey, I love her, so its alright." "Man, you are in too deep." "You're telling me. The two cleaned up the trashed room.

"Hey, Dren," "Yeah...HEY!" "What do you think Zowy would say if she knew you had one of hr bras?" Dren snatched the bra from the kid's hands. "No Touchy!" "That should go for you too," "Yeah, yeah, shut up." They continued cleaning. "You going to give it back?" "Only when she admits that she loves me and becomes my wife." "Ha, like I said, in too damn deep."

"So, thats it, Miss? Are you alright?" Zoey sat back in the car seat, and sighed and hot cup of coffee in her hands.

"Miss?" "Oh...I...I...don't know what to say...I mean...I'm so shocked!" "The emperor is very serious about this!" "I understand. I'm trully honored." "I'm glad, now, you'll be at this new adress?" "Yes...um my friend, Kiki, she'll be coming with me tomorrow and tomorrow night." "Oh? Why?" "Well, she's a friend of one of the Cyniclons." "Oh! Wonderful!" Zoey took a sip of her coffee as the car pulled into her driveway.

"Hm, I like your house." "Thank you and thank you for the coffee." "No problem." "Good-night sir." "Good-night and please call me Will." "Alright, good-night Will." "Good-night." Zoey watched the car drive away, then took out her key and unlocked her door.

"Ha...good to be home." She said happily as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed out two sodas again. "Ha...time to go put my overnight bag together, and head over to Kiki's...hm?" Zoey looked around. "Thats strange...usually theres a green haired alien sitting on my couch...not that I'm complaining...hm...oh well." She put the second soda back in the fridge and took a sip of her's and headed to her bedroom.

"There all done, hm? 6:15pm, hm I think I'll try some new styles with my hair...oh!" Arms grasped her around the waist.

"Hey, honey," "Dren!" "Sorry for being so late." "What do you mean? Its not like I expect you at the..." "Normal time?" "Grr, shut up!" "Coome on gimme a kiss!" "Dren!" "What? Its not like you don't like my kisses, right?" Dren...stop...alright," "Why?" She looked at the clock, 6:30pm "I have to go...uh...let go..." "Not until you kiss me." "Dren!" "Just one kiss, thats all." Zoey sighed "Fine." She pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was only supposed to last a second, but like usual, Zoey was now on the couch in the arms of an alien. "Mmm, Zoey, you taste good!" Hands caressed her body as they normally did now.

"Dren..." "Hm?" "What time is it?" "Ah...one sec..." He looked over at the clock, "Ah, it say 7:55pm...oof! Hey!" Zoey sat right up. "Shit! I have to go!" "Go? Go where?" "I have to be somewhere tomorrow, so does my friend," "I see, you know I can get you there in seconds right?" "Thanks I...AHHH!" "What?" "Where is my shirt!" "Over there...ow." "My bra?" "Right here...Ow!" Zoey sat up and put her bra on, but had some trouble with the clasps. "Want some help?" Dren snapped the clasps in place. He then cupped the covered breasts and rested his head on her shoulder. "Mmm, I love you Zoey." "Dren...I..." "Ssh, I'll teleport you to where you need to be...which friend?" "Kiki." "Oh, is she the monkey girl?" "Mhm...WHOA! Wait a sec!" "What?" "Let go!" "Just thought of that now huh?" "Just let go!" Dren let her breasts go and Zoey slipped her shirt on.

It was then that she realized that her jeans were slightly undone. "DREN!" "Sorry, sorry...wait, what'd I do wrong now?" "I've told you no touching down below!" "Sorry...wait! I didn't undo your pants!" "Huh? Oh...I must have..." "I see, you're getting more and more used to this huh?" "Dren...please just..." "I'll get you to her house on time, don't fret, my pet." Zoey sighed, "Dren..." He started kissing her neck, causing soft moans to erupt from the kitty as she tried to fight him off.

"Dren...stop...please..." He took her ear between his lips, tugging lightly on it. "Dre..." "So...call your buddy and say...you can't stay, but that you'll be there,k?" Zoey nodded slightly then shied away.

"No. Dren! I said I'd...ooh..." "You like this kitty cat?" "Dren...stop...Stop!" "Okay, okay," He let her go. "Man, you're hard to persuade when you''re set on something." "Sure am, now I have to go." "Hm..." Zoey smiled lightly as he made a pouty face.

"Look, feel free to stay here tonight, if you want, k." "Really? Why?" "No reason, see you." Zoey dashede out the door, leaving the alien alone in her living room. "Ha...well...wonder what kitty cat has in her room." He gave a sly gin and headed for Zoey's room.

"Hey, Kiki, sorry I'm a bit late." "Thats okay, come on in." "Thanks...oh!" Zoey was bowled over by Kiki's brothers. "Hi." She smiled, knowing that it would be a long night. She thought about being home, curled up on her couch, watching t.v and having a peaceful night, while being held tightly by a green haired alien. She blushed and quickly covered it up with a tiny fib, when she noticed several questioning eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good-morning, Miss Momomiya, you look lovely," "Thank you William, oh, this is my friend Kiki Fong." "Ah, miss Fong, lovely to meet you, please take a seat ladies and we'll be there shortly."

"Wow! This is a cool limo," "Yeah! Bigger then Corrina's" "Well, it does belong to the Emperor." "True enough."

The limo pulled into the driveway of the glorious palace. "Wow! Is that the palace?" "Yes, that is the palace, but we wont be going there till later." "Oh?" The limo stopped in front of a stunning mansion.

"This is where the emperor chooses to live and where you two ladies shall be dressed beautifully tonight." "So then what is the palace for?" "Well, now a days its only used for political things and parties, things like that mostly. Oh and our special guests are over there in that mansion there." "Special guests? Who are they?" "Why, the Cyniclons Miss Fong." Kiki looked at Zoey who just shrugged.

"I'll send Nina up to get you prepared for the meeting. Until then, please feel free to look about and explore, oh, stay clear of the room with the solid gold doors." "Alright." They were left alone.

"Zoey!" "Hm? Whoa!" A pillow flew over Zoey's head. "Hey!" "You didn't tell me who we were going to be meeting!" "Oh, you mean the specail guests?" "The Cyniclons! Yeah! You let that slip!" "Well at least we're here in the emperor's mansion!" "Yeah...I guess...who's all coming?" "That I don't know, seriously." "Hm? Wonder if those three will be there?" "Hm? I have no clue. All I know is that I am to be escorted tonight by their prince." "Hey! Wouldn't it be cool if your escort, a.k.a the prince, is Dren?" "Kiki! Don't even suggest that!" "Ha, ha, is he still being a pest?" "Yes." "Hey," "Hm?" "I've wanted to know this for sometime now," "What?" "Do you like him?" "What!" Zoey blushed brightly. "Do you!" "Ah...if I tell you this, you have to promise not to say a word to anyone! Alright?" "My lips are sealed." "Ha...okay." Zoey told Kiki all of what had been going on between her and Dren since he'd popped back into her life 3 months ago.

"Dren, ah...whoa! Now thats a new outfit!" "Yep it is," "Huh, cool. So you ready for the meeting?" "Yeah, though I'm not too sure about meeting this girl." "Well, tough. You have a duty as the 'prince's' loyal soldier." "Yeah, yeah shut up."

Dren sighed as he and Tarb headed over to the palace.

At the same time Zoey and kiki were led into a large room.

"Sire, Miss Zoey and Miss Kiki," "Ah, welcome ladies! Wonderful to meet you at last Miss Zoey. Please take a seat. Zoey and Kiki bowed and sat down, Zoey smiled. "It's lovely to meet you as well your magesty." "Such lovely and polite young ladies."

The door opened and Nina entered, bowing, "Sire, Ensin Tarb and Dren are here." "Ah, wonderful!" Kiki turned to Zoey, "I'm going to kill you." "Heh, heh, heh, sorry." They whispered to each other as both Dren and Tarb were shown into the room.

"Welcome gentlemen, wondeful to meet you." "It is a sincere pleasure sire." Dren said, bowing and unable to take his eyes off of Zoey who smiled lightly and felt her cheeks gainng a red tint. Kiki giggled.

"Its not funny, Kiki." "Oh, but it is." Zoey sighed, as they were all introduced.

"Miss, Zoey, Miss Kiki, these lovely young ladies are going to be attending the party tonight. Dren smiled.

"Yes, I was asked by the prince to come here and meet the young lady he shall be escorting." "I see, well, the young lady would be Miss Zoey." "Wonderful..."

"Sire, we need you for a moment." "Of course, William, excuse me ladies, gentlemen. The emperor left the four alone in the room.

"Whew! Finally!" Dren exclaimed and sunk onto the couch in the room. "Ha...now I can breath." He looked over to Zoey who was trying to keep her eyes off him. He knew this and with a smirk went over to her.

"Hey, there kitty cat," "Hi." "So this is where you had to be huh?" "Yeah, obviously..." "So you'll get to dance with the prince huh?" "I guess...hey, whats he like?" "Hm?" "Chldish? Arrogant? What?" "Ah...well...he...hm..." "What? You've known him how long and you can't tell me what he's like?" "Ah...well..." Dren smiled "Love te outfit by the way." He said changing the subject.

"I guess we are meant to be together huh?" "Look, just because I chose to wear this outfit..." "That I happened to wear the male version to..." "Just cause we did that, does not mean we are meant to be!" "Aww, but what about..." "Say another word and I'll make you regret ever meeting me!" "Ah...fair enough...hm? Where'd monkey girl go?" "Hm? Don't know, Midgets gone too." "Midget? Thats a good one."

"Are you serious!" "Yep, Dren is our prince." Well, Zoey will definately kill me now..." "You can't tell her!" "Why?" "He wants to be the one to tell her, only him!" "Oh, okay." "If he finds outI know he'll have my hyde." "You're over exagerating!" "No I'm not." "Oh."

"I can't believe they're wearing the same outfit!" "Yeah, of all the days Dren chooses to wear a new thing, he has to match with the cat girl."

"So why'd she bring you anyway?" "Truthfully, I have no clue, why'd Dren bring only you?" "Sardon is busy along with the others preparing for tonight." "Ah...so if Dren is the prince...why is he also a soldier?" "Ah, that, well see he's not really." "Huh?" "See he pretended to be one to come to Earth, he was never here to hurt anyone, he was here to have fun." "Fun, with infusors?" "He has a strange way of having fun, I know , but he is Dren." "True enough." "So when she found out, Lady Hinata, had Sardon and me come to Earth to guard him." "So you're like his body guards?" "Yeah, I guess so." "Hm...I think that what the girls and I are for Zoey." "Her idea?" "No probably Elliot's." "Ah."

"So...are you going to marry that weird guy?" "Hm? I have no clue. It's not up to me, its up to me grandfather." "Hm." "Why?" "No reason, its just, you two just didn't suit each other at all." "Ha! Tell me about it." Kiki sighed, "I hate arranged marriages." The two youngsters sat together on the roof of the palace.

"You know, you've changed a bit." "Oh? How so?" "Well, normally you, like to squeeze the air out of me, and act all crazy." "Well, I was 10 three years ago." "True." Cool." "10, childish, hyper active, immature, and much more." "Again true." "Those days of being 10 are long gone and I'm 13 now. Not so childish, less hyper active and learning to act more mature, though," Kiki wrapped her arms around the young alien. "I still love to hug." "I can feel that." She pulled back, and the two laughed. "Sorry, don't know my own strength." "Yeah, nice excuse." "Thank you." "You're..." Kiki made him blush bright red as she kissed his cheek.

"Wha...what was that for?" "Just wanted to." "ah...okay." Kiki giggled and smiled, inching a bit closer to the red faced alien boy.

From the balcony, Zoey smiled. "That was cute." "Yeah, but why the cheek? Why not the lips?" "Maybe cause neither are 'kiss thieves." "Hm? Kiss thief?" Zoey went to slap the green haired alien. "If you're saying that you've forgotten..." "Okay! No, I havent forgotten!" "You better not have." How could I, when thats the day I fell." "Fell?" "In love with a angel." Zoey blushed. "When did you become so..." "Hot?" "No romantic." Dren smiled and pulled her the ruby haired woman closer. "Since I first saw you, kitty cat." Zoey smiled as she accepted his kiss.

He could be very sweet when he wanted to be and thats what she loved about him.


	5. Chapter 5

"You did what!" "It was only Ki...monkey girl..." "ARGH! You idiot! What if she lets it slip!" "She said she wouldn't." "Ha, you'd better hope she wont." "Okay, so anyway...good choice huh?" "Yeah, this human emperor has great taste." "To you yeah..." Dren smirked as he slipped into a fancy shirt.

"So you and monkey girl caught up rather well, earlier he?" Tarb just blushed, "Ye...yeah so!" "Don't fret, its all good bud, at least she likes you." "Zoey likes you too...doesn't she?" "Ha, sometimes I think she does, then she makes me think differently." Dren sighed as he untied his pig tails at the side of his face, brushed the hair out then re-tied pig tails, but with gold bands instead of his usual red ones. "She's just confuses me so damn much!" "Well, at least you get to dance with her, right?" "Yeah, but then she'll know I'm the prince." "Well theres nothing you can do about that this time. I mean if you miss this party, your mother will hang you by your ears." "Hm...not if I say that I'm feeling ill." "Okay, then what?" "I'll say I've feeling ill, then I the loyal soldier will go in the 'prince's' place." "It might work." "It has to work! Oh...what am I like?" "Huh?" "Zoey asked me the question and I have no clue, so? What am I like?" "Well, you're a bit childish, sensitive, nice, at times obsessive..." "What about cute?" "Ah...a guy saying that another guy is cute is so wrong!" "Okay, that should do." "It'd better. See you in a bit." "Yeah."

"Ah, Tarb, is my son ready?" "Oh, well, he has said that he is feeling ill tonight." "Ill! Is it serious?" "No, no, my lady, he says its just an upset tummy." "Oh, my poor boy. Will he be able to make the party?" "Possibly, but he is not sure." "Oh, alright." Tarb bowed as the queen mother opened the door to her son's room.

"Dren, dear?" "Hm? Oh!" "Why...you don't look sick at all!" "Ah...well you see..." "Explain young man right this minute!" Dren sighed and told his mother everything.

"So you don't want this Zoey girl to know you're the prince is that it?" Dren nodded "Yes, thats about it." "Dren you could have told me this before," "Really?" "Of course, we'll say that the 'prince' is sick and that you Dren, the 'prince's' loyal soldier, will be escorting miss Zoey for him." Dren smiled "Thats great! Thanks mother." He hugged his mom. "Anytime son, now next time, just talk to me alright." "Yes, ma'am." "Get ready, we'll be going soon." "K." She left and Dren smiled as he completed his look with a dark green cloak.

"Whew! Okay! This is just another moment between you and your kitty cat...no need to get so nervous." Dren said to himself. He couldn't help it though, he was very nervous.

"You're highness, it is time." Said a female alien and Dren nodded "Thanks." He breathed deeply then headed out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the same time, over in their room, both Zoey and Kiki had just about finished getting ready. Zoey was so nervous that she'd started hiccupping.

"Come on, Zoey, I'm sure it'll be alright, here have some water." Zoey took the glass and sipped it down.

"Did it work?" Zoey sighed and nodded. "Yep. I did." "Good, let s finish up your makeup.

"Ladies, it is time to head down to the palace." "Thank you Nina." The maid bowed as both girls breathed deeply, took each other's hand and followed her down and into the palace ballroom.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow! I can't believe we're at the emperor's party!" Exclaimed Bridget who looked around at the beautifully decorated room.

"Oh, you'll be fine, its just like Elliot's party a few years back." Corrina sad sort of sweetly. "Just keep your head held high and be yourself." Wesely said to encourage the timid girl. Elliot nodded, but said nothing."

"Come with me, Bridget, I'll introduce you to some people my parents know." Corrina practically dragged the girl away.

"Still angry?" "About?" "You wanted to bring Zoey to this party tonight, but she wasn't home, so? You mad?" "Of course not! Why would I be angry? Its just some dumb party..." "One that you were ready to tell Zoey how you feel about her." "I'll tell her someother time." "Tell who what?" "Hm? So you got an invitation too, Rene?" "Yes and no, I'm performing, after I get to enjoy the party." "I see...so do you know who the special guests are?" "Nope, only the emperor and his assistant knows that." "Huh...darn...huh!" "What is it?" Elliot shook his head, "I...I thought I just saw a Cnyniclon!" "A Cyniclon! Here, at the emperor's party? Thats a laugh.!" Corrina said smugly as she approached the others. "Where's Bridget?" "Talking with a really cute guy...over there." "Over where?" Corrina sighed and pointed.

"Over there, the guy with the hat." "I see the guy, but no Bridget." "Huh? Where'd she go now?" They all shrugged as horns blew and a man stood at a large podium on a large stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! I hope you are all enjoying yourselves. Now, I'd like to introduce the Emperor!" Cheers rang out through the room as an elderly man stood at the podium.

"Hello, everyone! Having a good time, I hope. I am glad you could all be here. Now I would like to introduce to you two lovely young ladies. One of which shall, when I die take over my throne as Empress. Please welcome Miss Nikiki, and Miss Zoey."

"Did he just say Zoey?" "As well as Nikiki," "Who is Nikiki?" "Kiki." "No!" Yes."

Zoey bowed as did Kiki, both smiled. "Arent they just lovely? Now, the young lady who shall take my place after I die, will be miss Zoey." Zoey bowed again as cheers surrounded her. Even the emperor clapped.

"Alright now, as I said we have some very special guests attending tonight."

"Zoey and Kiki weren't the special guests?" "I guess not." "Then who are?" "Just listen."

"Before I introduce you, I must make something clear, I shall not tolerate any rudeness! Anyone caught being rude and insensitive towards our special guests, they shall be removed from this party." "Now, I"d like to introduce you all to our new allies and a simply wondeful race."

"Did he just say race?" "Ssh."

"The Cyniclons." Several alien appeared on stage. "Lady Hinata, lovely to see you again." "You as well, Emperor. Thank you for such a grand introduction."

The woman turned to Zoey and smiled "My son has unfortunately fallen ill and is unable to attend." "Oh, what a pity." "However, my son's most loyal soldier has agreed to take his place tonight." "Wonderful."

Dren appeared and bowed "Ah, welcome young man, we're honored to have you all here." Dren nodded and looked right at Zoey, unable to tear his eyes off of her.

"Well, miss Zoey?" Dren bowed and offered his hand "Would you allw me to be your escort tonight? It would be such an honor to be able to escort such a beautiful, and stunning young woman, such as yourself." Zoey smiled and took his hand "It would be my pleasure..." "Dren, my name is Dren." Zoey smiled again, "Dren, I'd love to be escorted by you."

Lady Hinata smiled "Good, then Tarb shall escort miss Nikiki." "Wonderful." The emperor turned to the guests, "Please continue dancing."

"So they are our new allies?" "Thats what the emperor said..." "He also said that Zoey is practically Japan's princess." "Yes, this is certainly one eventfilled night."

"You're telling me." Zoey said as her friends turned to look at her. "Zoey! Wow! You look gorgeous." "Thanks Wes." "I'm so shocked to see you here, in that gown and shocked even more to hear the emperor name you the princess!" "Yeah, that was shocking for me too, but hey! What are you all doing just standing around? Go mingle." Corrina said nothing, but accepted a dance with Wesely.

"What about you?" "No thanks not in the mood to dance." "Oh, I see, is that it, or are you angry that we're allies with them now?" Elliot said nothing.

"Come on, are you going to pass up a dance with the new princess?" Zoey held out her hand. "You don't have to Elli, but I'd love to dance with you again." "Hm..." "If you don't want to with me, I'll understand..." "No stomping on my toes this time, deal." "Deal." Zoey smiled as she let Elliot lead them in a dance. Slowly, the dancing made Elliot forget that he had ever been angry and he began to enjoy himself.

"You know I called you earlier today." "Oh?" "I wanted to invite you to this party." "Ah, I see." Zoey smiled as she and Elliot stood on the balcony.

Elliot stole a glimpse of Zoey from the corner of his eye. He was amazed at how stunning she trully was.

She wore a gorgeous, floor-length, strapless gown. It was pink and fit her perfectly. The dress showed off all of her never before seen newly developed curves. She'd grown taller and slimmer, and had grown a slight bit in the chest as well, not by much, but enough to make the blond haired boy blush. Her hair was down and styled in somewhat of a new way, and the ruby color to it shone in the moonlight. All in all Zoey was a stunning woman.

"Are you blushing?!" "Huh? What..." "You are! You're blushing! The unblushable Elliot is blushing!" "Okay, okay enough please." Zoey beamed "Its the dress isn't it?" "Huh?" "Its a bit tight, but not too much. Do you like it?" "Ye...yeah." Zoey smiled and inched closer to her blond boss. Se kissed his cheek. "Thanks." She said lightly then headed back inside.

"Zoey! Wait..." "Yes?" She turned back to face her boss, who she knew to be rude, arrogant and mean, but also sweet at times. "What is it?" "I...um...I..." Zoey sighed and grinned brightly at him, "Its okay, you don't have to tell me tonight, you can..." "I love you." That shut Zoey up right away.

"Y...you what?" "I love you." Zoey was wide eyed, she didn't know what to do or say, thats when Dren appeared at her side.

"Hey Kitten, hey blondie. Nice party huh?" "Yeah...um..." "Sorry to drag you away kitty, but the queen would like to speak with you." "Oh, alright. I'll talk to you later Ellie." "Ye...yeah, later." Zoey headed off with Dren, leaving Elliot alone on the balcony.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks." "No problem, looked like an awkward moment," "Yeah...it was." Dren took her hand, "Care to dance?" "Sure." Zoey followed Dren in a dance, but couldn'd help, but think of what Elliot had just confessed.

She hadn't been sure, but she had always thought that Elliot loved her, but she'd been so caught up with Mark and fighting chimeras, she hadn't given it much thought.

"something wrong honey?" Zoey shook her head, "No, everything is just fine." She said as she and Dren continued dancing.

She spotted Kiki and Tarb, trying not to step on each other's toes, Corrina dancing with another Cyniclon, Rene and Wesely dancing, Bridget dancing with Sardon. She even saw the emperor and lady Hinata dancing together. "Hm..." She suddenly saw a pretty woman approach Elliot.

She saw them talk for a moment then start dancing. Zoey smiled and rested her head on Dren's shoulder. "Yes, everything is just fine." "Good...hey, come with me a sec." "Hm?" Dren led her into a simply lovely garden.

"It's pretty." "Mhm, you're far more lovely though." "Thank you..." Zoey sat down on a bench, Dren had led then to, he sat beside her and just gazed at her, while she gazed at the stars.

"So, beautiful." Zoey exclaimed. "Yes, you are so very beautiful." Pink touched her cheeks as her lips met with his in a sweet and romantic way.

"So, whats the prince like?" "Hm?" Dren smiled and said what Tarb had said earlier. "Well, he is a bit childish, sensitive, nice, caring, he's obsessive at times, and always knows what he wants, but doesn't always know whats right and whats wrong." "Hm...neither did we." "Yeah...oh and I know its weird for another guy to to say this about a guy, but he's also really handsome." "Hm, well, then I'm sorry I couldn't meet him," "Why?" "So I could see if he was a handsome as my current escort." "Hm? Oh." Zoey giggled and leaned against his shoulder.

"So, you're the new princess huh?" "I guess so." "Well he made a great choice." "Oh? Why is that?" Simple, you always look like a princess...to me." "Dren, you are so sweet...HEY!" "Yum! So are you!" Zoey giggled as Dren kissed her neck "Stop that! That tickles!" She continued giggling, then moved slightly by mystake, causing Dren's lips to land on her breasts.

"Honey, not that I'm complaining, but don't you think this is inappropriate for a party like this," Dren chuckled. "Ha, ha, very funny!" "Yeah, not to mention tasty, but if you want to we can do more later..." "Not with Kiki in the room! Uh uh!" "Then you can sleep in my room tonight." "Dren, you know that I can't..." "Why not?" "I just became the princess! If word got out...it would not bode well for either of us." "Ha...then, what about your place?" "Huh?" "I can teleport us there and have you back by morning wake up call."

Zoey couldn't help but giggle, Dren was trying so hard to find a way that they could spend the night together and to her it was kind of cute. "Okay, but no funny buisness below, got it." "Hey! I wasn't the one who got so caught up in a kiss, that she undid her pants, last time am I?" "Okay, okay, but not till later." "K." Zoey went back inside "You coming?" "Nah, I'm gonna stay out here for a bit, but you go in if you want." "K, see you inside." "Sure will." Zoey went back inside.

"Ha...soon honey, very soon, you shall be mine." Dren said as she walked away, then got an idea. One that had the alien boy grinning from ear to ear. "Very soon you will be mine, kitty cat." He telported away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Zoey!" "Huh? Mark!" "Hey! Wow! You look...great!" "Thanks, what are you doing here?" "I came for the party, see my kendo coach back in middle school, he was once a soldier for the emperor, so he invited me here." "Cool." "You?" "I'm the new princess." "Whoa! That is beyond awsome!" "Yeah, I know." Zoey walked with Mark now for a bit.

"So, what do you think of the emperor's special guests?"  
Hm? What do you mean?" "Elliot must be fumming! I mena the enemy is now the ally, thats gotta be rough." "Ah...actually, it's great." "Come again?" "No more fighting them, no more chimeras, just no more being enemies all together. Its so wonderful." "Yeah, but Zoey...you're a mew mew, what about defending the planet?" "I'll still do that, but now it'll be against new enemies." "Argh! Zoey! I don't get you!" "Huh? What? Why not?" Mark sighed.

"Zoey, look at them, they're aliens!" "So?" "So! What do you mean so!" "Mark, they may be aliens, but they are also good people." "They've polluted your mind! Just like we've polluted the Earth!" "Mark! Calm down! Do you want to be kicked out of this party..." "I'm glad we killed him." Zoey stopped in the middle of her sentance and turned to the boy she'd once known to be so sweet and understanding.

"Wha...what did you say!" "Killing that creep was the best part of sharing my body with Deep Blue." Zoey now knew that he was talking about when Deep Blue had killed Dren 3 years ago. "Fighting me for you! Ha! Well, we know who won, right, Zo...Zoey?" She was angry, angry and hurt.

"Go away." "What..." GO AWAY!" Zoey shouted and walked angrily away from him, but he grabbed her wrist. "Zoey!" "Let go!" "No." Zoey slapped him hard.

"Zoey! Whats wrong with you!" Whats wrong with me? You want to know whats wrong with me!" "Yeah..." "YOU! You are everything wrong with me!" "Zoey..." "I'm glad I dumped your ass! Now I know what you're really like! Mean, nasty, and crule! You being a kind, caring and gentle person, must have been due to Deep blue within you!" "Take that back!" "No." "Take it back!" Zoey stuck up her nose and wrenched her wrist free. "Zoey!" "He...he...he means far more to me then you ever have." She said, and tried to leave, but Mark grabbed her again. "You're not going anywhere." Zoey pulled and pulled, but couldn't get free. "Let me go!" "No."

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!!" Zoey hissed at Mark, the one she'd once loved or thought she had, he went to strike her, but a hand gripped his wrist tightly.

"She said let go." Dren said firmly, as he now stood between Mark and Zoey. Mark glared at him. "You! How dare! Live!" "What was that?" "You should have stayed dead! You and your buddies, should have remained DEAD!" Dren felt Zoey's hand on his shoulder and released Mark's wrist.

"Leave Zoey alone." "Why should I?" "She is as of tonight the fiance of my prince."

"WHAT!" Both Mark and Zoey exclaimed in unison "You heard me, looser. My prince spotted Zoey from his room and instantly told me that he wants her as his wife." Mark glared at Dren, who just glared back. "Whatever!" Mark stated and left the palace in a huff.

"You okay?" "Yeah, thanks." "No problem kitten." "So...is it true?" "Hm? Oh, yes, my prince say that you are the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his entire life, and I quite agree." "That...I'm flattered, but..." "Like I said he knows what he wants oh, and he doesn't like taking 'no' for an answer."

"Dren!" "What?" "You're the prince!" "What! No!" "Oh...so he has all your qualties, including his inability to take 'no' for an answer, just by chance?" "Ah...yeah, we hung out as kids and I guess you could say some of my qualities rubbed off onto him." "Oh...okay, so you're not the prince?" "Nope." Zoey sighed "Sorry, I'm just trying to digest everything that has happened tonight." "Yeah, a lot of shocking things huh hun?" "I'll say...ha...life just gets harder with each passing day, doesn't it?" "Sure does."

They walked out to the garden again and sat a little further from the party area and from viewing eyes, or so they thought.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Anything wrong Elliot?" "Hm? No...just feeling foolish thats all." "Why?" "Take a look for yourself." "Hm? Oh, I see," "Ha...I was just living in a fantasy, that what we'd worked so hard to accomplish would actually be done right." "..." "I guess though thats what I get for using young girls to fight young boys, even if they are aliens."

Wesely put a hand on Elliot's shoulder, "You're finally learning." "Hm?" "For a boy like you, its difficult to see that sometimes, what you believe is right, is actually wrong." "Hm..." "I know that this whole project was created to avenge what happened to your parents, and I don't blame you for being cold towards them." "Hm...she seemed like the best leader..." "Yes, and Zoey is the best leader, not just because you chose her to be the leader, but because, her heart is one that is made of the purest thing in the universe." Elliot sighed, "Elliot, it wasn't just something done out of the spur of the moment, you know." "Huh?" "There is something I see in Zoey that your father saw a long time ago, in a young blond boy," "Hm...and what would that be?" "A good heart." "Really? How do you see that?" "Elliot, just look at her and Dren, do you see any tainted malice there?" "No..." "Also, look around you, the emperor is dancing with the Cyniclon queen, the girls are doing the same with other Cyniclons." Elliot sighed again.

"Maybe, its time to stop thinking about revenge and think about what the future holds, for all of us." "Yeah...I think you're right." Elliot sighed and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

The party continued far into the night, until it finally came to an end shortly after 2am. Zoey said bye to her friends as they all headed home for the night. She wasn't leaving quite yet, the emperor had asked her to stay a bit longer, before returning to her room. She waved bye to the last of the guests, then headed to see the emperor.

"Where're you going kitty cat?" "Hm? The emperor, wanted to speak with me." "Oh? Did he now?" "Yeah, why are you headed in this direction?" "Well, for 1, I'm following you, and also, this is the hallway that leads to where I'm staying." "Huh? Why would the emperor wany to see me here?" "Don't know, who said he wanted to meet with you?" "A young lady, one of the maids I think." "Ah, are you sure, its the emperor who wants to meet with you?" "Ah...hm...no, I'm not..." "Huh, cause this is the way to the prince's room." "Oh! I had no idea." "Do you know what lady it was?" "Yeah, that one right over there, shutting the curtains." "Oh, well, I guess its the prince who wants to meet with you." "Huh?" "Thats Aniga, she's a Cyniclon." "Oh..." "She likes to hide that fact under that hat of her's." "I see...then should I just head back to my room, then?" "Nah, why not come and meet the prince, I promise he wont do anything to you, I'll be there afterall." "Hm..." Zoey was a bit hesitant, but sighed and nodded, "K."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Zoey! Zoey wait!" Dren called to the fast walking girl. "Argh, damnit!" He groaned as a few maids left his room, after coming in and blowing his cover, and all because they were there to turn down the prince's bed sheets.

Zoey hurried back to her room, and locked the door to it, and the window. "Don't even think about teleporting to get in here! Or I'll never speak to you again!" She warned angrily, causing Dren to groan. He'd been about to teleport into the room, until she'd shouted for him not to.

"Argh! I really messed up this time..." "Yeah, you did!" "Come on Zoey, lets talk about this, before..." "Its...it's really late, and I'm tired, so please go back to your room and leave me alone for tonight." "Only if we can talk about this tomorrow, deal?" "..." "Zoey?" "Deal, now go." "Good-night." "Ha, good-night." Zoey watched him leave from the closed balcony doors.

They'd been talking and Zoey had asked where the prince was, and at first Dren had seemed like he was going to say something. Thats when the maids came in and kept calling him, 'highness' 'sire' and they said that they'd come to turn down the prince's bed sheets. After a while, Zoey caught on and had not only slapped the alien across the face, but had ran out of the room as fast as she could.

She didn't like it when people lied to her, especially, when she and the person, were somewhat more then just friends. From memory Zoey couldn't remember a single time, when Dren had lied to her, not even when it would have been easier to get a hold of the mew aqua. She sighed, there had been one time, but it had been minor, nothing that would make her feel the way she felt.

She sighed again and touched the glass of the closed balcony doors. "...You could have told me...I wouldn't have minded, I still don't. You didn't have to lie to me...why did you lie to me...did you think I'd care abiout something like that? Ha..." Zoey came away from the doors, and closed the curtains. She didn't know why, but she wasn't angry, she was hurt. Hurt that Dren didn't trust her enough to tell her such a thing." "Ha, good-night." She said lightly, then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

From his room, across the way, Dren watched the curtains close and watched as the lights went off. He sighed as he turned from his doors, and walked over to his bed. He hadn't meant to lie to Zoey, but he'd had to keep up his sharade and lie to her. He didn't know if she'd forgive him, or if she'd ever trust him again. One thing he knew he had to do, and that was explain everything to her tomorrow.

"Dren?" "Hm? Mother?" "did you enjoy the party?" "Yeah, it was alright." "Hm, I take it that the girl found out huh?" "Mhm, she did and she got angry at me." "Well, what did you expect?" "Huh?" "You lied to her, and all because you'd lied earlier as well." "Huh? What, but you said it'd be..." "I said for you to do what you thought was right, I never said that the girl wouldn't get angry with you if she ever found out." "..." "Unfortunately, there are some lessons in life that you learn after the situation calls for the lesson to be put into action. However, once that lesson is learned the hard way, its easier to put what you learned into action when the situation calls for it again." "Hm..." "Now, thats not what I originally came to say, what I came to tell you was, that until the emperor, here on Earth dies, of natural causes, the new princess, shall be coming back to with us when we leave tomorrow." "WHAT!!" "Dren! Lower your voice, many are asleep." "How...how could you allow the emperor to do this!" "Hm? Why whatever is wrong?" "The princess...she's the girl..." "Oh...I see." Dren groaned. "When she learns of this, she'll think I organized it! Then she'll be even angrier with me!" "I'm sorry, son, but her things have already been loaded onto the ship, so tomorrow evening, when we head for home, she will be going with us." "Argh! She is not going to like this!" "Thats just too, bad, oh and since you've been so disagreeable, **you** will be the one to tell her. Good-night." "Me! wha...but mother No!" "You will do as your told! Understood!" "Yes mother." "Good, now good-night." "Night."

Dren graoned when his mother left. "How the hell am I going to tell Zoey this! Argh! She is seriously, never going to talk to me again and...I'll never get to hug, kiss, or touch her again! No! What a crule fate." Dren sighed and got into bed and soon after laying down and closing his eyes, was asleep. However his sleep was not peaceful, due to his many dreams about how he believed Zoey would react after he told her that she'd be going back to his planet with him. His dreams made him scared to tell her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Look I'm not mad at you, but why didn't you tell me the truth when I asked you at the party?" "I...I..." "Look, like I said I thought alot about it last night and I'm not mad at you, but I am hurt, I mean I know that three years ago we were enemies, and I can understand you not trusting me then, but I thought you did now, at least a bit..." "I do trust you...but..." "Then why didn't you tell me?" "I'm sorry, kitty cat, I..." "Ha, it doesn't matter now, I know and that its alright, you probably have your reasons for it, so I wont pressure anymore. K?" "Yeah, thanks" "No problem...ah what is it?" "Huh? Whats what?" "Ypu have something on your mind, what is it?" "Oh ah...ha...there is absolutly no easy way to say this, so I'll come right out and say it..." "Say what?" "When we leave tonight...you'll be coming with us." "..." "Zoey? Argh!" Zoey slapped him again.

"I can't believe you!" "What...Zoey no, its not how it seems!" "Oh, its not how it seems huh! So me having to go with you guys back to your planet isn't some trick to get me to come with you!" "No! I..." "Look, alright! You pulled this trick three years ago too! Remember! You came to 'pick me up'!" "I know, I kno how it sounds, but really Zoey, it's not my idea!" "Then whose idea is it!" "My mother and the emperor's idea." Zoey looked at the alien. "Is that the truth this time?" "Zoey, the only times I lied to you was was once three years ago and the last night, thats the only times, I swear to you." Zoey turned to the window and sighed "Then I...I guess I'll be coming with you to your planet." "Yeah, guess so..." "You're sure its not you're doing?" "I swear its not." "Hm, okay then," "Don't worry you'll like our new planet, thanks to that mew aqua, its been restored to a beautiful, lush paradise, and...mmm!" "You know, you talk far too much. So no more talk, just kiss."


	11. Chapter 11

"I still can't believe that you have to go back with them!" "I know, I know, but I do, and tonight at 12." "Why then?" "Hardly anyone will be awake then." "Ah, I see why now." "Mhm." "Hey...you're not going to have to marry their prince are you?" "I don't know, we'll be discussing it when we arrive." "Hm, I hope..." "Anyway, I have to go and see the emperor before we go, and its already 10." "Right, well, we'll be there to see you off." "Great, I'll see you there then." Zoey walked away. "She's hiding something from us again." "Yeah, and this time, I think I know what it is." They all looked at Elliot, then back at Zoey as she continued to walk away.

"Alright, the preparations are set, and things are just about ready to take off...ah, Zoey, please come in." William ushered her into the room. "Have you said your farewells?" "Yes sir." "Good, now, I do hope you realize why you're going tonight, do you?" "I...I'm not that sure sire." "It is so that you can learn from a different perspective of what the Cyniclons are trully like and not just the rantings of your blond boss." Zoey didn't know how the emperor knew that Elliot knew about the Cyniclons, and she was of course curious, but she kept quiet.

"While you are there, you will see with your own eyes what these people are trully about, and Zoey, I believe that you'll be pleasently surprised." "Sire, everything has been loaded and the shuttle is ready to go." "Very good. Now, Zoey, please go to your room, and complete your packing, I'll have someone come and get you shortly." "Yes sire." Zoey bowed and left the room. "Sire...are you sure this is a good idea? Even you do not know what may happen once shes there." "True, I do not, however, I am certain that she shall be just fine, she is the prince's fiance afterall." "True, enough, but perhaps it would be best to send her with a few body guards." "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. alright, Will, select the two you think should go with her and have them packed and ready to leave by 11:55." "Yes sire."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hm...all done...wow, I always thought if I was to go anywhere it'd still be here on Earth..." Zoey sighed as she set her three carry ons beside the bed. She stood and went to stand on the balcony. "It's such a nice night out...and the stars, they're out and shinning so brightly..." "So is your smile." Dren said as he appeared behind her.

She smiled and leaned against him. "Tired?" "No...well, not really." "I see, you're nervous, huh?" "Mhm," "Well thats natural, considering you've probably never left Earth before." "Earth, heck, I've never left Japan before." Zoey sighed again, "You sigh alot." "I sigh alot when I'm nervous." "Well, then, how about I make it so you're not nervous." "How are you going to do...mmm." "Like this." He kissed her again, and held her tightly against his body.

The moment was spoiled when a knock came to the door. "Miss, it's time for you to head down to the...oh? Where'd she go?" The maid looked around, but found no trace of Zoey.

"You do know that, doing that will make the maid think something bad happened, and she'll tell the emperor, right?" "Yeah, well, I wanted to be the one to bring you to the shuttle, not a maid." "Alright, no need to get defensive, I was only joking." "I know, so was I." "you are so much beeter at it then I am." "Naturally. I've made goofing off a second nature for me." "I noticed that 6 years ago." "No fair! Pulling that card on me." "Sorry, but its true." "Yeah, it is...oh well." "You sure get over things quickly." "I can get over anything with you this close to me, kitty cat...oh, look, your friends are still here."

Zoey turned to her friends. "Hey guys..." "I'll meet you on board." "K." Dren teleported out of sight. "So, you two have become quite chummy, huh?" Zoey pulled Elliot to one side. "Look, it's not my fault that you waited until the party to tell me how you felt about me." "I..." "If you liked me, why didn't you tell me before?" "Would it have made a difference?" "Maybe it would have, but I don't know how it would have gone..." "You were also with Mark..." "How long have you held these feelings for me?" "..." "Befreo Mark and I really started going out and things right?" Elliot didn't say anything, he just nodded. "Elliot, you know, I care alot about you." Zoey kissed his cheek, "Next time when hteres someone you really like, don't take forever telling them." She said, hugged him, then hugged the rest of her friends and family. "Well, I've gotta go." "Take care Zoey." "I'll be fine, don't worry." "Yeah, after all, I doubt that Dren would let anything happen to his kitty." Zoey smiled, "You're right about that, bye now everyone." Zoey waved and headed up the steps into the shuttle.

Once in the shuttle, Zoey sat down beside Dren, who wrapped his arm around her. "You okay?" "Yeah I'll be fine..." She yawned. "Tired? Go ahead and go take a nap," Zoey shook her head. "I'll nap with you," Zoey sighed and gave in. "Okay, but no funny stuff." "K."


	12. Chapter 12

"Zoey, Zoey," Came a voice, that called to the peacefully sleeping woman. "Hm?" "Come on kitty cat, open your eyes." Hearing the pet name Dren had given her a while back, Zoey's eyes shot open like a bullet being shot from a gun. She sat right up and looked around, to see that she was in a strange room. "Wha...where am I?" She asked the alien who had lept back when she'd shot up in bed so quickly. "Well, kitty, you are on my home planet, and this is to be your room while you are here." "Ah...if I recall, I remember falling asleep on the ship, not in this room." "Yeah, well, you looked so cute sleeping like you were that I didn't want to wake you, so I carried you to your room and..." He noticed the look he was getting. "Hey! It's not like you havent changed in front of me before, right?" "Hrm!" "However I kind of thought you wouldn't have wanted me to dress you, so one of the maids did." Zoey gave him a glare and chucked a pillow at his head. "Whoa! Whats that for!" "For getting me all worked up!" Dren smirked and gave a sly grin "Well, well, now i know how to get you all worked up, eh kitten?" "Out!" "Aww, why? Weren't we having...OWWW!" two fingers latched onto Dren's ear, and tugged.

"Ow! Huh! Mother!" "You leave this child alone Dren!" "Aww, but mom, I was only joking around, Zoey knows that too right Zoey?" Zoey looked at Dren and his mother, and grinned, "I had no idea you were joking! You sounded serious to me!" "What...oh, come on kitten!" "Dren! I believe I heard her tell you to leave, didn't I?" "Ah...you might have..." "Then do so." Dren sighed "Fine." He left the room and Zoey breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." "Well, I could tell, that you were in need of assistance." "Hm." "Did you sleep well?" "Hm? Oh, yes, very well thank you." "How do you find the bed to be?" "Soft, very soft." "Is it satisfactory for you?" "Its better then that, its wonderful." "Are you upset that you have to live here for a while?" Zoey thought and shook her head. "No." "Why not? Duid you not just leave the world you were raised up in?" "Yes, I guess I did..." "Then why are you not upset over having to come and live here?" "Well, to tell you the truth, things weren't going the way I was supposed to believe them to go." "Oh?" "When I started working for a friend of mine, I thought that my job would be easy." "I take it, that it wasn't?" "Well, there were two parts to the job, one part was the way that I thought it should be, but the other part...it was all wrong and it seemed that what I was doing was not what should have been done." "I see, so you are one of those Mew mews are you?" Zoey was hesitant to say another word. The woman next to her, may have asoft sounding voice, but she is still the Cyniclon Queen and Dren's mother.

"There is nothing to be afraid of...not anymore that is." "Huh? Um, but I'm a..." "Yes, yes, so your a mew mew. From what I've just heard from you, about how the other part of your job seemed very wrong to you, I can tell that being a mew mew has opened your eyes to more then just what you are supposed to do, am I right?" Zoey was somewhat surprised. This woman, was not only the cynilcon Queen, but also Dren's mother, and Zoey was one of the mew mew that Dren had fought with, and yet this woman was didn't look angry, nor did she sound angry. "You seem unsure of something." "Well, yes, I mean I'm a mew mew, and you are the queen of the people I was ordered to fight...why are you being so kind to me?" "Being ordered to do something isn't doing it of your own free will child, being ordered to do something is listening and following the boss's orders." Zoey smiled a bit and Dren's mother smiled back at her.

"You seem to have a very good heart, and must be something very special," "Huh?" "I know about that crush my son has on you." Zoey blused, "Oh, I see." "The two of you are in the same situation, you know." "We are?" "Yes, see Deep blue had ordered Dren to do away with all humans, and of course the mew mews. It seems that he was fine with all that, until he was ordered to do away with the leader of the mew mews, the cat girl, you I believe." Zoey sighed and stood, walked over to the doors that led onto a lovely balcony and just looked out them.

She was reminded of Earth when it was first created when she looked out. So lush and full of life, not like Earth was now, full of anger and hate, death and poverty. She watched a strange flurry of creature fly by the window. "What are those?" "Those, are called Gimies." "Gimies?" "yes, they are what you would consider to be a type of insect back on Earth." "Hm, Gimies, interesting." "Hm, well, lets get you cleaned up and dressed, then you can go and explore the planet." Zoey nodded and was usured into a bathroom, by several maids.


End file.
